yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yumesaki Harumu
'Yumesaki Harumu '(夢咲春夢 Yumezaki Harumuu) is a teacher in Yukemuri High School. In reality, she's a half-succubus who wanted a peaceful normal life. Appearance A woman who has a short bob haircut with eye hiding bangs. The reason why she hides her eyes inside her bangs is because she is unable to control her powers of her nature as a half-succubus. Due to her uncontrollable nature, her purple eyes have a yellow colored shape of christ cross-like flower mark, and can sometimes change her eye color into dark cyan without a flower mark for a few seconds. Her bust measurement is 96cm. Personality Yumesaki is a very shy person. The reason of this is because she's having a troubled normal life due to her too powerful succubus nature. When under the hypnosis of Naruishi Ruka, who's identity is an Incubus, Yumesaki display newfound confidence in herself but also had disgusted feelings towards Kogarashi. When the hypnosis was undone, and she realizes Ruka's selfish objective, the two had a showdown where Yumesaki is able to gain actual confidence in herself. Because of this, she again expresses the confidence she had when hypnotized like less anxiety, and she also no longer holds back on herself such as drinking. Background As she was growing up, she was told by those around her "Don't ever look into people's eyes" to not ever use her succubus powers on anyone even by mistake. Because she followed those directions, she drifted apart from her friends and became a silent book reading girl. She had a boy that she liked and unconsciously used her powers on him and didn't learn of it until overhearing him tell a friend of his that he only hangs with her because she sometimes looks cute for some reason and normally wouldn't think of a gloomy girl like her. Later afterward, her powers ran amok causing others to see people naked and the boys fighting each other when she is mentioned. Her mother noticed these irregularities and bought the magic sealing contacts and all the strange things stop and the boy stopped caring about her. Plot Sea-Side School trip During the trip, she was in-charge of guarding the girl's floor. New semester During the Physical Exams, she encounters Fuyuzora Kogarashi. He gains her abilities he and his friends confront her. Abilities Sucubus Yumesaki is a half-succubus, who's abilities are possessed usually through her eyes. However, due to her lack of control, it is proven too powerful and dangerous. * Have her target see girls naked and knowing their sizes. Curing this affliction would have any surroundings girls seductive towards the former male victim. * Make males attracted or be interested to her, and potentially become infatuated with her (such as stripping anything but underwears and chasing her). * Control and manipulate dreams onto herself and onto others. Her lack of control can potentially make her target see themselves and eventually everyone else naked. She has better control over this ability when using a computer or laptop. Transformation She can transform into her succubus form to help better control her powers. This form functions similar to Spiritual Armor. Contact Lens In order to control her powers better she wears special contact lens and will try to avoid eye contact. In Chapter 186, after battling against an Incubus and gaining newfound confidence, Yumesaki is able to properly control her powers. Relationships Fuyuzora Kogarashi Yumesaki Harumu is aware of Kogarashi's spiritual abilities, and tries her best to have minimal contact with him due to her succubus abilities. When drunken, and realizing how Kogarashi can endure her succubus charming abilities without her contact limiters she appears to develop some feelings for him. She points out how he is the first male to have so much contact with. It is unknown whether these feelings are only because she was drunk or if they're legitimate. Regardless, she also shares a student-teacher relationship with Kogarashi at school. It is revealed when Yumesaki trains herself by inducing dreams onto herself, she often has dreams about Kogarashi which expresses, as she assumes, a subconscious desire for him. She also is more conscious towards him. These events further imply Yumesaki's attraction towards him. Yunohana Yuuna She is aware of Yuuna's existence and doesn't mind her going to school with Kogarashi. She even begins to see Yuuna as a student of the school. Nonko Arahabaki The two became acquainted when Yumesaki tries to help Hibari on some love advice. Nonko has assisted her on learning to control her succubus powers by allowing her to test them on the Yoinozaka. They soon became close that they sometimes drink together with Matora Mikogami and Harashima Rui. Miyazaki Chisaki One of the few normal students who is aware of Yumesaki's true identity. The two share a standard teacher and student relationship. As result of these two factors, Yumesaki has complied to Chisaki's request in using her succubus powers on her. Todoroki Shion One of the few normal students who is aware of Yumesaki's true identity. The two share a standard teacher and student relationship. Fushiguro Yaya The two share a standard teacher and student relationship. Being among those who knows of Yumesaki's true identity as a succubus, Yaya (along with Shion) has done some spiritual related activities with Harumu such as sharing a vacation dream together and finding an obscene book that puts people in string bikinis. Trivia * She transform of human to succubus as Morrigan Aensland and Kurumu Kurono Category:Females Category:Characters